


Crystal path

by Deliliah



Series: Road to Hell and back [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Argus (mention), Exodar, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliliah/pseuds/Deliliah
Summary: Even if she thought she had lost everything, Nadeuil would always came back to the Exodar. Even if this is her worst idea.





	Crystal path

She was a fool.

An utter fool.

And even if she promised to herself to never come back, she was back once again.

Back in front of the Exodar.

Nadeuil clenched her fists, leaving marks on her palms, blood dripping slowly from the wounds. She looked around as the sun goes down, illuminating the crystals dotting the island and giving a sweet little violet light. A small smile appeared on her face as she remembered Argus, back in the day.

She looked back to the Exodar and sighed. She would have given anything to enter it and see him again but every time she would actually get to Azuremyst, Nadeuil would always turn around and flee. Never had she gone that close to the ship, so close to him.

After a last look to the city, she decided that it was time to leave. But as she was going to get back to Sor’Duum, her feet begun to walk right into the ship until she was running right in it. In a matter of second, she was back in her old Eredar body, the only advantage on becoming a Nathrezim.

For the first time in millennia, she was feeling good as she felt the power of the Light and the Naaru’s presence. When she closed her eyes, she was home and nothing happened. This time, her smile was bigger and it wouldn’t leave her face. For once, she forget about the Legion, Kil’Jaeden, Archimonde, Sargeras, her death. It was her and Argus. Her and him.

She opened her eyes and begun to search him. She went too far to not, at least see him.

Nadeuil walked and walked, letting her feet guide her. The Exodar’s architecture was a complete mystery for her and, as she was discovering it, she was more and more amazed. Sure, it wasn’t Argus but at least, the Draenei might feel a little at home. She passed in front of a lot of peoples, living their life like nothing happened. Hiding their feelings the best they could.

Children run in front of her and she remembered her son. He was always so joyful and even a little prankster. This was also one of her regret, entrust her son to Kil’Jaeden. She never really know how he died. The demon knew too well that revealing it would most likely shorten his life.

A small drop of blood on the floor remind her to relax and stop clenching her fists.

Her smile was now gone and her throat squeezed up.

What a fool she was to have come here.

She almost take off her disguise, hoping that they would kill her and send her back right into the Twisting Nether where she could come back to her sense but then, in the corner of her eye, she saw the light.

He was there, her husband, beautiful as always. She wanted to scream his name and run to him but then, she remembered that for him, she was either dead or in the pocket of the Legion. She couldn’t do anything. But knowing he was still alive and still fighting was good enough for her. But she couldn’t take her eyes off of him.

And they caught eyes.

He clearly couldn’t believe it and couldn’t stop blinking, waiting to see whether or not she would disappear. But she didn’t.

“…Leen?”

As she heard her old nickname, Nadeuil couldn’t stop her feet to run right to him and the only thing she wanted right now, was to take him in her arms.

 

\---

 

A stone wall was greeting her as she opened her eyes.

A fast look around her confirmed what she already knew. She never put a feet on that island. She never went into the Exodar and it was only her memories playing with her feelings. As always.

Nadeuil didn’t even react. Not a single tear or sigh. She just looked at the ceiling made of stone and stared at it. How long it had been since that fateful day? Days? Years? Millennia? She couldn’t really tell.

She got up, not feeling anything and she wondered for a moment why she wasn’t crying after that dream but then, she pictured Kil’Jaeden with a smug smile, the same he had the day she tried to kill him and failed.

Without even a scream, she punched a hole through her door.

“You’re next.” She muttered.


End file.
